Foreplay for the Head
by natn
Summary: Jack takes an injured Ianto home and helps him get cleaned up. Warning: slash Jack/Ianto


Title: Foreplay for the Head

Fandom: Torchwood

Pairing/characters: Jack/Ianto

Warning: M/M kissing

Spoilers: some for 'Cyberwoman' (Episode 1x04)

Summary: Jack takes an injured Ianto home and helps him get cleaned up.

A/N: a prompt from **chester_kat **about Ianto having a head massage kink put images in my head that I had to get out. This is probably really terrible, but this is only my third fic ever, and my first ever attempt at romance, so cut me some slack please!

Foreplay for the head

Jack and Ianto stumbled to a stop outside Ianto's front door, and rather than go through Ianto's pockets, Jack propped Ianto up against the wall as he fumbled for his spare key to Ianto's flat. Earlier that evening, the team had all been slightly beaten up as a result of a pair of very large, very violent aliens, and Ianto and Tosh had gotten up close and personal with the insides of one of the creatures when it had exploded. While there had been no serious injuries, Ianto was a mass of bruises, and could barely lift his arms. As a result, Jack had offered to drive Ianto home, and once they arrived, had practically had to carry Ianto up to his flat.

Jack finally got the door open and helped Ianto inside before depositing him gently on the couch. "Time for bed", Jack ordered, eyeing the exhausted looking Ianto.

"Need to take a shower first" Ianto stated, trying to push himself up off the sofa. Jack quickly bent to help Ianto as he groaned in pain.

"Absolutely not. You're in no state to shower." Jack responded.

Ianto glared at Jack. "I'm covered in blood and guts. And if this alien goop in my hair hardens…" Ianto trailed off threateningly.

"You can barely move your arms!" Jack scoffed.

When Ianto huffed in response, and began slowly walking towards the bathroom defiantly, Jack rushed to stop him before he injured himself any further. Eyeing Ianto speculatively, he finally sighed and gave in. "You'll take a bath. I'll wash your hair for you".

Jack watched in bemusement as a red blush slowly crept up Ianto's neck and filled his cheeks. "I'll…it's…you know what," Ianto stammered "you're right, I don't need to get this stuff off me. If this goop hardens, I'll just shave my head. I'll go straight to bed".

Curious about Ianto's abrupt about-face, not to mention feeling slightly alarmed at the thought of a bald Ianto, Jack shook his head. "No, it's not a problem Ianto. If you're worried about me getting an eyeful of your wet and naked body…" here, Jack paused to give a playful leer. "I'll fill the bath with bubbles. Won't see a thing. And I swear I'll be completely professional. You can't do it yourself for medical reasons, so think of me as a doctor or nurse, here to help you".

Jack gave what he hoped was a reassuring grin, and hid his amusement as Ianto's eyes flickered from Jack, to the bathroom door, to the front door and then back to Jack. Jack briefly wondered if Ianto was going to make a run for it, but quickly dismissed the thought, knowing that Ianto was in no state to do such a thing.

Ignoring Ianto's wide-eyed panic, Jack began gently directing Ianto towards the bathroom. Sitting Ianto down on the closed toilet lid, Jack turned and filled the bath up with bubbles and hot water. Jack then helped Ianto remove his shirt, but was stopped by a muttered "I can manage", as he went to help with Ianto's trousers.

After a long and clearly painful process, in which Jack had to hold himself back from rushing over to help, Ianto finally managed to get his pants off and grab a nearby towel to cover himself. In deference to Ianto's modesty, Jack averted his eyes as Ianto stepped into the bath, only looking back once Ianto had sat down and was covered by bubbles. Quickly cleaning himself as best he could, Ianto gave a sigh of relief as the hot water soothed and relaxed his sore muscles. "Thank you, sir. You can go now. I'm sure I can manage from here," Ianto said with a quick nod towards the door, clearly dismissing Jack.

"I thought you wanted to wash your hair? You're going to need help to do that" Jack said, raising an eyebrow at Ianto questioningly.

"I'll be fine" Ianto replied stiffly. "A little more time in this hot water, and I'll soon be able to lift my arms enough to wash my own hair. Or I can just sink down a little and duck my head under the water".

Jack held back a laugh at the nervous rambling, and shook his head at Ianto. "No way. It's not a big deal, Ianto. Like I said earlier, completely professional. Scouts honour," he grinned, giving the three-fingered salute, blithely ignoring the fact that he had never been a Boy Scout.

Ianto stared at Jack for a moment. Seeing Jack's resolve, Ianto give a sigh of resignation and nodded. Leaning his head back, Ianto avoided Jack's gaze as Jack sat by the bath, grabbed the hand-held showerhead and gave Ianto's hair a quick rinse. Jack then grabbed a nearby bottle of shampoo and began to lather it into Ianto's hair.

The alien goop was difficult to get off, and Jack rubbed Ianto's scalp firmly, massaging it with his fingers as he tried to get Ianto's hair all clean. Caught up in his work, Jack didn't notice as Ianto tensed, and then relaxed, until he heard a tiny noise coming from Ianto. Jack slowed his massaging fingers, and looked down at Ianto, who seemed to have forgotten his earlier reservations and now had his eyes closed and a blissful look on his face. Listening closer, Jack finally picked the sound. 'Was Ianto…purring?!' Jack thought to himself incredulously.

Jack experimentally began massaging Ianto's scalp more firmly, moving his in fingers in a circular motion over Ianto's temples and down to the nape of his neck. For his efforts, Jack was rewarded with a long moan from Ianto. Jack felt himself begin to harden slightly at the erotic sound, and continued with his massage, hoping to hear that sound again. Jack wasn't disappointed, but this time, the moan was abruptly cut off, as Ianto jerked his head away and opened his eyes to stare at Jack in panic as he realized what he had been doing.

Jack tried to act nonchalant, as if he hadn't noticed anything, to try and reassure the clearly embarrassed Ianto, but his attempt was de-railed, as he noticed Ianto's dilated pupils, slightly rapid breathing and the flush which wasn't solely attributable to embarrassment. He felt his own arousal increasing in response, and before he could stop himself, Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto.

Ianto stiffened for a moment before he relaxed and deepened the kiss. Jack was bent over Ianto, hands in Ianto's shampoo-filled hair, but as Ianto nearly pulled Jack inside the tub with him, Jack pulled away with a groan. "We shouldn't be doing this now. You're injured, this is not the time to be-".

Jack was cut off as Ianto grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for another deep kiss. After losing himself in the kiss for a long moment, Jack again came to his senses and pulled away, this time standing and moving out of reach. "You're hurt. Maybe right now you don't notice the pain, but trust me, you will. I really don't want to hurt you, Ianto".

Jack found himself distracted once again as his gaze trailed down Ianto's wet torso, and he involuntarily took a step closer. 'Bad Jack!', Jack thought to himself, shaking his head as if to clear it, and giving himself a mental slap.

Jack looked down at Ianto, who was pouting petulantly at being denied, and couldn't help smile. Clearly, the painkillers that Owen had given Ianto earlier that evening were finally kicking in, if Ianto's rather uncharacteristic behaviour was anything to go by. Ignoring Ianto's plaintive look and his own arousal, Jack reached to again grab the hand-held showerhead. "Come on, we'll get that shampoo out of your hair, and then get you to bed".

As Ianto's eyes lit up at those last few words, Jack laughed. "To sleep, Ianto. Just to sleep", he clarified, and grinned at the look of disappointment on Ianto's face.

Even if Ianto's inhibitions had been lowered by the medication and the head massage, Jack knew that they couldn't make him want anything he didn't really feel, and was thrilled to see these signs that Ianto wanted him. Although it had taken some time, once Ianto had dealt with what happened with Lisa, his and Jack's relationship had gotten back on track. In the months since then, Jack and Ianto had begun playfully flirting with each other, but Ianto had never shown any sign of wanting to take it further. Jack had never made a move on Ianto for this reason, but now…

Jack shook off this train of thought, and turned to the task at hand. As he rinsed Ianto's hair, Jack couldn't help but rub Ianto's scalp in a light massage as he ran his fingers through the hair in order to get the last of the shampoo out. His inhibitions sufficiently lowered, this time Ianto showed none of his earlier embarrassment as even this light touch to his sensitive scalp had him moaning again in pleasure. Jack grinned. Clearly, this was a hot spot, and when Ianto was in better shape, Jack was definitely going to be exploring this further.

Remembering Ianto's earlier modesty, Jack grabbed a towel and covered Ianto up as Jack helped him stand and step out of the tub. While Ianto might not care in his current state, Jack didn't want to do anything that might cause Ianto any regret later, when his mind was clearer. After all, Ianto would be much more receptive to continuing what they had started earlier if he wasn't upset with Jack.

They made their way down the hall and into Ianto's bedroom, and Jack sat Ianto down on edge of the bed, then turned to grab a pair of boxers out of the drawer for Ianto to sleep in. Jack helped Ianto put them on, before getting rid of the towel. Jack then turned back and helped Ianto get settled on the bed, tucking him in securely. As Jack brushed his hand down Ianto's cheek in an affectionate gesture, Ianto gave him a drowsy smile in response before wincing in pain as a tiny shift of his body had his muscles screaming in protest.

Jack made his way to the door, but stopped and turned as Ianto called out his name. "Thank you." Ianto said quietly after he had gotten Jack's attention.

"Thanks for getting me home and cleaning me up and…" Instead of finishing the sentence, Ianto waved a vague hand in the direction of the bathroom.

Jack wondered if Ianto was thanking him for the kiss, or for stopping, but decided not to ask.

Jack gave Ianto a gentle smile. "Believe me, it was my pleasure", he responded with a wink.

Jack continued making his way out of the room, and reached out to turn off the light, but instead, paused just inside the doorjamb.

"By the way, Ianto?" he said lightly, turning back to meet Ianto's gaze. "When you're all better, we're doing that-" this time, it was Jack who made the same vague hand gesture in the direction of the bathroom that Ianto had earlier "-again. And this time, let me assure you, there will be nothing professional about it".

With a broad grin and another wink, Jack turned off the light and swept out of the room, as Ianto simultaneously smiled and blushed behind him.

Fin.


End file.
